Toy
by JadeWerewolf
Summary: Now I'm the puppteer and you're my toy. by Sarah.


She stood by the window. Her long red hair cascading down her back., amber eyes looking out at the world. Pansy often forgot that she was an adult. And a captive. Ginny Weasley, last of the Order of the Phoenix. She was the only one that hadn't been martyred on the Hogwarts grounds. They're just an old bloody battle field now. And Ginny was alone. When she was put in Pansy's care, the blonde realised, they had that in common. Draco had his mistresses. He had power. When Harry Potter died, he killed Voldemort and all his followers. There weren't many. Most Death Eaters are smarter than that. They play their pieces well. And Miss Virginia had lost all her friends. Pansy had been rough with her. She wasn't known for being gentle. But Ginny had been submissive.  
  
They were alone together. But now it was time to be rid of Pansy's toy. Time for the master to move on to her next puppet. Discard the old. Pansy never liked to be with one person long. Being with Draco gave her power and she had her dolls, too. She reached out and touched the shoulder of the Weasley girl. Her eyes looked cold under her lashes and hardened when she saw who she was facing. 'I wonder what that's about?' Pansy thought. But it didn't matter. And perhaps...Perhaps she could toy with her heart and feelings some more before it all ends. Pansy grinned inwardly and pressed her lips against Ginny's. It was warm...but something was wrong. The red-head was cold. And still. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pansy demanded. Ginny ran her tongue over her lips and said, "You." Pansy stared around, confused. Then she got angry. She raised a hand and slapped it hard on her face. Inwardly she slapped herself too. The burning red mark on Ginny's pale skin felt like a blow to Pansy's pride. Ginny said nothing but looked out the window again.  
  
"I came to speak with you." Pansy said, trying to gain the woman's attention again. Ginny nodded. "Look at me, girl! I want you to look me in the eye!" Ginny did so, without objection. Pansy felt her knees go weak but she had more fervour than that. Until Ginny spoke, "Pansy, it's over." Pansy's face went blank with shock. She found herself stuttering, "W-why?" Ginny laughed. It was cruel and inhuman. Cold and hollow. It wasn't Ginny's laugh. "Did you honestly think that it was going to stay this way?" Pansy steadied herself on the wall, "You were a bit of cold comfort, nothing more. And I played your strings and all the while made you think that you were playing mine." Pansy's vision blurred, "Ginny..." she breathed. Why couldn't she stand?   
  
"It wasn't like I didn't enjoy it though. You were quite good under the covers. Or with the whip in your hand." Ginny lovingly traced her fingers over the whip on Pansy's belt. And from nowhere shoved a knife in Pansy's stomach. Pansy gasped and screamed. "You'll die for this!" Ginny pulled the blade out as she screamed some more. "No, no. They won't hear you. You yourself put a silencing charm on this room." Pansy realised with horror that it was true. "Scream yourself hoarse. It'd be different. For once your doing the screaming not me." Virginia smiled malicously. Then healed Pansy's wound. The blond looked confused. "Did you think I would make it that easy? No, you have to suffer. You deserve it." Ginny laughed.  
  
Pansy felt pain blossom on her back. "You scars can match mine." Ginny said and dragged the knife across her back again. "You'll never get...away with this!" Pansy managed. "Sorry what was that? I won't get away with it? I think I will." Ginny continued to marr her perfect body. Then she wiped off the blade. "I need a strand of your hair." And as Ginny pulled one out, Pansy realised what she meant to do. She ripped one from her own head and pulled two flasks from under the table. "This is yours." Ginny said, and forced the liquid with her hair down Pansy's throat. Her blond hair turned red and grew out. Ginny was face to face with herself. "Bottom's up." she said as she drank her own. Pansy stared at herself.   
  
"This'll never work. It only lasts an hour!" Pansy said, hearing Ginny's voice come from her body. "Not this kind. It's more powerful. It lasts seven full days and by the time they realise that it was you that died, I'll be gone." Ginny smirked Pansy's classic. "Now, I'm the puppteer. And your my toy." Pansy died before she felt the blade slit her throat. And Ginny walked away. 


End file.
